Jessica's Life
by viperthegod101
Summary: This is about a girl named jessica's life.


** One day on Earth there was a young girl that had just moved into the big apartment complex. Two young men had taken notice. The two would soon be meeting her at their school. The next day they had shown up and saw the girl. In her second period class the teacher told her to introduce herself. She said her name was Jessica and that she was 15. One of the two guys told her that he was Max and smiled at her. She told him that she really liked his name and blushed. Max was happy to hear that she liked his name because people always made fun of him. Another guy that was in their class said his name was Jack and then another guy said that his name was James. Jessica felt so welcome to her new school except that she didn't like the fact that one of the two guys didn't tell her his name. She wanted to know what it was and she would get to know in her next class.**

** At her next class there were tables with chairs and Max pulled out her chair for her and then pushed it in. Two of the same guys from before had sat down at the table. The teacher said that this was the group that they would be working in for the rest of the year. Jessica didn't mind and Max really liked who he was working with in this group. Jessica wondered if the one guy in the group would tell his name. The teacher said that everyone was to get to know everyone. The guy finally told me that his name was Jason. I told him that it was a nice name. He didn't seem to care about me saying that I liked it. He was rude and mean when we were working together bossing everyone around and acting like he was trying to hurt us. I decided that I didn't like it and told him that it wouldn't be good if he kept doing this because I said that I would take him down. **

** Then my next class came around and Max was in there too. When he saw me he got my chair for me and sat next to me and the teacher said that these seats were where we were to stay throughout the year. I didn't mind, but every time I would see him or be near him my heart raced and my face turned red. He started to notice and asked me questions like what do you think of my style and do you like me as more than a friend. I always told him that I did like his style but, I didn't like him as more than a friend and I knew I was lying to him. I never thought that I would like one of my friends from my elementary years. The bell rang and I hurried to my next class to find Max and Jason. **

** Max saw me and came up and told me I would be sitting in front of him and behind Jason. I tried to say thanks but, class had started and we were going to be working in groups. The teacher told me that Max wanted to work with me and that Jason did too. I was surprised at what was going on. When we were in our groups Jason asked me nicely if I would look up the information and then asked Max to help me with that winking at him. Max told me that he would be happy to help me with getting the info. The teacher said that if we wanted to get info that we should go to the computer lab. Max and I walked down to the computer lab to find that no one was there. I sat in the far corner but, it didn't matter where I sat he would still follow me. I asked him why he kept being so nice because not everyone was nice to me. Max told me that it was just in his nature to be so nice to people unless they were mean. I was smiling and blushing and he could tell and he asked me again if I liked him. I told him only as a friend but, he didn't believe me. Then the bell rang and it was time for lunch and there he was with all of his friends and he came and helped me get through the lunch line. I told him that he didn't have to do that for me. He told me that it was just nice to do that. When I went to pay for my lunch I didn't have any money so Max bought it for me and then I sat next to him at the lunch table.**

** His friends started to talk badly about me but, then Max told them off and they were shocked. Jason gave them glaring looks to make them stop. I thought that their friends were being rude and didn't like me. Max told me that he would take up my trash for me and I didn't even say no. I never thought that anyone could be so nice to me. Then the bell rang and I was off to my next class. Someone in the hall put their foot out and tripped me and I almost fell until Max caught me. I was blushing really bad when he did that and walked with me to my class. When I got to that class the teacher told everyone that we would be working in groups of two and Max stayed close to me and we ended up partners. All I could do was think about why I did like him and why he would be hanging around me like this. While in my group Max kept teasing me about if I liked him or not. I told him that it was not something to be joking around with and when I told him that he stopped. The bell rang and off to my next class.**

** When I got almost to my class Max said that he was going to the same class. I was happy that he was in that class with me. The teacher told us to get in groups of three and make sure that it would be with people who won't distract. Max and this Alex kid were in my group. The teacher also said that we would stay in these groups. I didn't like the one member because all he would do was talk about his relationship with some girl. I always rolled my eyes and plus I had a bad run in with him in my middle school years. Max told me that I shouldn't hate Alex and that I should try to make friends with him. I told him that I would never become friends with someone who couldn't stop talking about a relation ship. Max could sense that I didn't like talking about that stuff since I didn't have a boyfriend. Max told me that I didn't need to worry about Alex and just focus on my class work. I told him that I would and that I would also try hard to reach my goals. **

** The bell rang to say that it was the end of the day. I was at my locker when Max came up and asked me what I was doing after school. I was surprised but, I told him that I was going to go shopping with one of family members. He looked a little down after I said that and then I asked him if he wanted to go. He was happy and told me that he wanted to go. Well, later that night we picked him up and went to the mall. He was amazed by how big the mall was and how many stores were there. He ran into me because he was not paying attention and he said that he was sorry for running into me. We went into a store called Hot Topic and he really seemed to like it. I was looking at a spiky choker and he asked me if I wanted it. I said that I did but, I could get it later. He didn't listen and bought it for me and I told him thanks. He said that it was no problem and we went to a restraunt near by. **

** When we sat at the table he instead that I was going to sit by him. When I was sitting by him I couldn't stop blushing and he could tell. When the waiter came he asked if me and him were dating and Max said that we were. The waiter seemed happy and I was just a little surprised that he had said that. He looked at me and knew that I was very uncomfortable because of what he said. Max asked me if I was ok and I told him that I was fine. He knew I was lying to him and he asked me if he could put his arm around me. I told him that it would be fine if he did that and he did. When the waiter came back he almost jumped for joy. Max did like the fact that I was letting him do this. The waiter said that since it must be your first time with a girl that I will get you a free dessert to share. Max looked at me and wondered what might be going through my head but noticed that I was looking at one of the girls from our school that was looking at us. Max took his arm away and knew that I was in shock because I was thinking about if that was to get around school. **

** After we left Max said that he was sorry and knew that rumors would spread. I told him that it was ok and that he didn't need to worry. He smiled and I decided to take his hand in mine. When I dropped him off he told me again how sorry he was and I told him that he didn't need to apologize. I didn't think it was wrong that he did that until I got to school and everyone was talking about it. I just looked at the floor when I walked I just wanted to fit in. When I got to class Max was sitting by Jason and didn't look very happy. I sat down and didn't even look at him but, Jason knew that something was wrong. Jason asked Max and me what happened and I didn't want to look up. Jason forced me to and found out why I had my head down. He told me that people are just stupid and don't know how to except people being friends. Max got in a better mood and said that Jason was right and Max got me a tissue because I was crying. Max told me that every thing would be fine but, as my usual self I told him that it was not going to be ok. **

** Later that day I went to one of my friends houses and hung out with them because I really needed to talk to someone. Sarah kept telling me that I should just go out with Max but, I told her that he would never accept me because I'm a Goth and he only likes me as a friend. Sarah said that I needed to stop being a pessimist. I told her that I would never stop because there was no way that any one could change me. Sarah could tell that I was just not in the mood to talk about changing but, she told me that she wanted to see me in at least one girly outfit. I agreed but, I knew that I wouldn't like it and when I put the outfit on the next morning I so didn't like it. When I walked into school people were staring at me because of my outfit and I was so upset about it that I hurried to my first class. Max and Jason were there before me and were laughing and then stopped. Jason asked me why I was wearing an outfit like that. I told him that Sarah wanted to see me in at least one girly outfit. **

** Later when I was on my way to the bus I heard some girls talking about me. I just kept walking and got on my bus. When I got home Max was there and I didn't know why he was there in the first place. Max said that he came because he heard from Sarah that I was very upset and depressed. I told him that I didn't need help and that I was fine. He looked at me with his daring eyes telling me that he knew something was very wrong. I told him to leave and he knew I was mad but, he grabbed my arm and pulled me close to him. I told him to let go but, he wouldn't because he was looking at me and then the unexpected happened he kissed me. I didn't know what had happened after he got done. I just stood there but, then I realized what he did and I slapped him. I almost started to cry because of it. **

** Max said that he only did that because he wanted to get me back for wearing a girly outfit. I told him that he better start running because I was mad at him. He said why should he because he wasn't scared of me. I told him to leave but, he just kept standing there looking at me like why don't I want to admit that I like him. I told him that I didn't like him and ran into my house. He ended up leaving after that and then I got a phone call from my friend Sarah. I talked with her for a very long time and then I had to get ready for going to the mall. When Sarah and I got to the mall the one thing I was not expecting was to see Jason. Sarah and I walked up to him and started to talk. Jason said that my outfit was nice because it was all black. Then out of the corner of my eye I noticed that Max was hiding in a bush. Jason said that I should hang out with him while Sarah went shopping. I agreed and Jason took me to the food court and we sat there waiting for Sarah. **

** While me and Jason were waiting Max was still hiding in the bushes. I was so nervous to be around Jason and I never did know why until he reached across the table and grabbed a hold of my hand. He told me that he had a crush on me and that I should stop hanging out with Max. I was shocked and asked him why he would like me in the first place. He said that when he saw me he almost fell over. I knew that Max was somewhere around us and then the unexpected happened again. Jason was over by me and had my head tilted up and he kissed me. Max came out from the bushes and told Jason to stop kissing me because he wanted me. I realized that I had just gotten myself into a big mess. I told Jason that I couldn't love him because I already loved someone. Jason wouldn't let go of me and then Sarah showed up. Jason let go of me and left. Max came over by me and asked if I was ok and I told him that there was no way that Jason could have me because my heart was stolen by him. Max got a smile on his face and he hugged me. **

** The next day when I showed up to school Max was waiting for me so that we could walk to class. While we were walking I asked him if he would be my boyfriend. He said sure and we didn't get in trouble for holding hands. When we walked into our class that we had with Jason and all he could do was stare at me. I knew that all he wanted was to have me and make Max mad. When the teacher told us that we would have to choose one person out of the group to be with Jason tried to get to me before Max but, that didn't happen. I didn't want them to keep fighting but, that was all they did. It never stopped and it kept happening throughout my school years. **

** Even the years after I got out of school they just wouldn't stop and leave it alone. I just wanted it to end because I just wanted to be with Max. Soon enough the fighting stopped because Jason soon found someone that he could be with and I got to stay with Max without any problems. My friend Sarah found her love and we all got to live out our lives in peace. Thank you all for listening to me. **


End file.
